


Chance Encounter

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Suspense, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: By some blessing from Hylia, you are able to save the young man from being killed by moblins. But soon, you’re struck by some sense of familiarity.[BOTW!Link/Reader].





	Chance Encounter

It was by the blessings from Hylia and the cover of torrential rainfall that you could drag the young man’s unconscious body from the beaten path to the safety of the nook carved into a wall of stone. You had been observing him from a distance for most of that evening, behavior customary to those who made their home in the crevices of rock. He had fought against the moblins valiantly, relentlessly and with a flare of something wild. 

Still, a horde of moblins versus one ill-equipped man almost never boasted a victory to the latter. Often times, the daring travelers were killed and hastily devoured by the moblins before they moved onto next, birthing an opportunity for you to collect supplies and weapons slick with red and absolutely acrid, remnants of tattered clothing trampled into the dirt.

You would be lying to yourself if you claimed those sights never haunted you at night while a haze of red seemed to drape itself across Hyrule like a thick veil.

Still, you couldn’t explain what compelled you to help the young man. A force beyond your comprehension, perhaps divine guidance from Hylia? 

You considered the possibility while dabbing his wounds with an old washrag, taking care to regularly change the water you used to rinse it with. With each dunk you made, squeezing and swirling the browning fabric, the water neared the same shade of red as he moon on certain nights.

“It’d be a lot easier if you could just take a bath, man,” your groused, winding the thin rag around your index and pointer fingers to better swipe away the mud on his cheek. His head lolled away from you the harder your scrubbed his face until you hovered above him, one arm on his adjacent side to brace the weight of your body while the other kept busy.

You worked your way across his body, examining any cut in his clothes and nick in his skin for signs of inflammation and infection only to find your eyes focusing on a series of gashes that littered the length of his arm as though he had charged through thorns. However, that wasn’t what captured your attention the most.

It was a bulky device at his hip that glowed a vibrant blue. A newfound excitement bubbled in your gut as you studied the object, noting the thickness yet intriguing design that glowed–a Sheikah eye.

“Oooooh, boy! I hit the jackpot!” you laughed jovially, discarding the old washrag within the dimly lit sanctuary of the nook before grasping the item and wriggling it free from the holder strapped to his hip.

You didn’t notice the man’s eyes open nor hand snagging your wrist until your back had struck the solid rock below and your gaze was fixated upon his. The sharpness of his glare was oddly fitting for the striking shade of cerulean. There was also something else you couldn’t describe, almost as though you had experienced this scenario before.

Still, it wasn’t long until the gravity of the situation you was in jarred you from your thoughts back to the present and you fidgeted beneath where he straddled you.

“A-Ah! That thing at your waist. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t gonna steal it, honest! I just wanted to look at it!” you cried out in a single breath, feigning your distress well enough to warrant your freedom as he released your wrist and clumsily stumbled to his feet.

He didn’t last long before a surge of pain raced through his body like a shock of electricity, his knees caving under him and he plummeted to the ground into your arms. 

“Hey now, just calm down, buddy! I don’t know why you’re in such a rush, but you need to slow it down until you recover some.” You weren’t too bothered when he wormed his way free from your hold and scooted across the nook, relieving the close proximity that had once been there.

“That’s fine and all, but do you have a name to go by? Might as well tell me, you’re not gonna leave here for a while.”

He stared at you silently for sometime, initially arching a thick brow as though challenging your proclamation that he couldn’t leave of his own will. Yet as the night progressed and the downpour blanketed the world from view, he made no motion to get up and leave–surely he knew by now you only had words in your arsenal.

“…Link.”

“Link?” you echoed, uncertainty tinging your voice.

“My name is Link,” he assured you with a nod and turned his bruised body towards you fully, palms flat against the top of his thighs.”Where are we?”

“Lanaryu region,” you answered with a shrug. “My turn now. You’re really familiar, have we met before?”


End file.
